Command and Conquer Wiki:Veinhole Monster
This page is for proposed deletions. Similar to Wikipedia, you can vote with a: #'Keep'. #'Delete'. #'Neutral (or Comment)'. #'Move'. Put those key words at the beginning of your additiopn to the debate, and remember to bold them, so it is easy to count up votes. Disregard the talk page, unless it is for suggestion related to this page itself; put talk about the deletions on the project page. Archive 1: ''' Command and Conquer Wiki:Veinhole Monster/Archive_1 Consult the Policy before voting (unless you know it by heart). Quotes Vote to immedately '''delete' Quotes page, since Eva Database is not an indescrimeate place to put any piece of irrelevant trivia. --Eldarone 20:04, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Keep! Please keep it. I won't swear. Every user loves it except MikaelGrizzly. You only want me banned so I can't stop MikaelGrizzly from deleting this Quotes section. Plus I'm one of the good guys and you had to do 2 votes about is I going to be banned forever or this Quotes should be deleted. I also created many webpages like Tanks, Aircraft, Navy, Raptor 50 rifle, Gravity Stabilizer and even Super Tanks.(76.247.222.101 20:29, 26 September 2007 (UTC)) Delete. It's really redundant and unneeded after a second of thought. Also, ban the user that made the above remark. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:52, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Don't ban that guy, but please, please, please delete that horribly pointless page. Makron1n 19:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) What? You to Makron1n? Please keep it. I'll pay you $999999999999999 Dollars if you keep it. I'll pay your house mortgages and bill that you get for you.(Assaulthead 19:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC)) :Sorry, but in the end no one wants to read a page of vocals that we've all heard countless times. It's just not in any way interesting. Makron1n 20:04, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Keep! I called alot of backup friends to go up on this webpage and told them to put keep this page as users. I tried being a nice but now I had to invite many friends to this webpage to put keep. Oh Makron1n you said don't ban me right? If you said that that means you like me instead of the Quotes. Tell every user to put keep. Plus if I've been noticing that some people put mistakes like "The Black Hand wore cloaks not capes". They're capes not cloaks. I hope I don't get into a Argument conflict with MikaelGrizzly again. He started that very first argument war with me in the first place ever since I created many webpages. I'm not arguing with you MikaelGrizzly again you'll start another conflict with me with arguments and make things worst. Eldarone, MikaelGrizzly tries to get me banned so I can't stop him from deleting this page. I know I have been warned over 4 times but you have to listen to me. Is it okay I put all those words down Eldarone?(Assaulthead 20:30, 27 September 2007 (UTC)) :Look, I just don't like to see people get banned. That page has still got to go. Makron1n 20:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) You forgot the facts that I CALLED alot of people to go up on this page and click edit and put keep. I also called the President of USA to put keep. Join me to keep this page. Reason? I created many webpages including YF-23 Black Widow, F-18 Super Hornet, Tanks, Aircraft, Navy, Super Tank, and Tanks. Don't You see how good am I on this wiki? MikaelGrizzly I rather not start another argument with you again. To note I also stay up past 11:30 and edit during the time I stay up very late while the others sleep like a happy angel. To people who picked Delete. "Are you an alien cyborg or not?" :Okay Assaulty, I will admit, you are amongst the most frequent contributors to this wiki. But then again, a lot of us do damage control and expand upon what you started. And FYI a cloak is the same thing as a cape, just a cooler spelling. :As for the Quotes page, it's quite probobly the single most unnecessary page on this site. I have to say Delete.Raptor22 02:36, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Wait! When will the election or something will be done? If this is deleted put it somewhere else like another webpage or something.